


It’s Something About The Way You Love Me

by blurryxvessel



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Chance has a death in the family and the boys comfort him





	It’s Something About The Way You Love Me

Brady stands in the hallway just outside Chances room. He hears faint crying. Walking into the living room he finds Sergio and drew playing video games. 

“Hey, do you know what’s up with Chance?” He asks.

“Um, he was sitting out here with us watching us play like 10 minutes ago. I guess he got up and went to his room.” Drew replies, not looking away from the tv.

“Oh. Well I was walking past his room but I stopped, because it sounded like he was crying.”

Sergio and Drew both turn around, not even bothering to pause their game. “Wait, seriously!?” Sergio exclaims.

“Well is he okay?” Drew chimes in.

“I- I don’t know.” Brady replies. 

Sergio and Drew stand up and walk over to Brady. 

“What should we do?” Sergio asks.

“Go get Michael.” Brady asks Sergio. 

Sergio heads to Michael’s room to get him.

“He’ll know what to do.” Brady comments to Drew. 

Sergio comes back a few moments later, without Michael. 

Brady and Drew exchange looks. 

“He fell asleep. I- I didn’t want to wake him up.” 

Brady sighs quietly. “It’s okay.” 

Drew begins heading to Chance’s room, Brady and Sergio follow. 

“Chance.” Drew asks, standing outside his door.

There’s a ton of shuffling and sniffling behind the door, and then it opens. 

“Hey guys. I- I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” Chances says, squeezing past the boys, eyes red rimmed. 

Everyone exchanges looks as Chance hurries down the hall to the bathroom. 

He comes out in a minute, looking drained. 

“Bro, are you okay?” Drew asks after seeing him.

Chance shakes his head no, and then the tears come. He crumbles. The boys rush over to him, surrounding him in hugs. He sobs as they hold him, not letting go for anything. “M-my gr-grandma pppassed away.” He stammers in between sobs. The boys grip on tighter to Chance, huddling together to comfort him. 

“Come on, lets go sit.” Brady offers. 

Everyone shuffles out of the huddle and begins walking towards the living room couch. By the time they all sit, Chance is shaking with sobs. It makes everyone else tear up. Sergio gets up and walks over to the closet opposite the living room. He opens the door and grabs a big blanket out of it, closing the door and heading back over to the couch. He sits down beside Chance and covers him, and the other guys with the blanket. Chance slowly rests his head on Drew’s shoulder. “I- I love you guys” He says, wiping at his eyes slowly. It’s the last thing he says before he cries himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @drowsydun to send me fanfic prompts or just if you want to talk :)


End file.
